A Second Life With Another
by crazzyredhead
Summary: This is a oneshot's off of A Second Life, with Anne ending up with different people.


A/N: Ok, I decided to do a oneshot of what life be like if Anne was to stay with Marco.. This is from my story A Second Life. So if you haven't read that please read that first.

* * *

Life With Marco

Whitebeard watched one of his sons, walking back and forth on the deck. He saw the man playing with something in his hand. From the looks he been giving Anne, he knew what it was. He smiled wondering what would happen with those two.

Anne smiled running over to Marco she wrapped her arms around him. "Hey love!" She said smiling up at him.

Marco smiled down at the woman he fallen in love with. "Hello Anne," he said and leaned down capturing her lips. Anne went ahead and kissed him back.

When she broke the kiss she licked her lips and smiled "Well, I have work to get done. See you later."

"Hey Anne, let's go get dinner on the island tonight."

Anne smiled "sure, I would like that."

Marco smiled and watched her running off and hearing Thatch yelling at her, for not getting her work done. Anne just stuck out her tongue and went to work.

Marco spent the rest of the day worried. He had been thinking about this for the past two months. He knew Anne be leaving some time soon. And first he thought it be best to end it so she would not have anything holding her back. But he had a dream of her falling in love with another man. That had made him spend the next day upset, but that night his dreams were of her again. Though this time was of them together, they were much older and happily in love and married.

He never thought that would be possible since he was a pirate. He had given up love all together, but being with Anne made him hope.

Ace walked over to Marco "Hey Marco, what you doing?"

Marco looked at Ace and smiled "Nothing but I need to ask you something private."

(Scene Break)

Later that evening Anne was sitting with Marco eating and smiling. She knew something was up for the past two weeks he had been acting strange. She smiled eating her food.

"Hey Anne."

Anne looked up smiling. "Yes Marco."

Marco blushed getting up and kneeled next to her taking her hand.

"I don't know how to say this. But here goes, I know you will be leaving the crew soon. And I am not trying to stop you. I understand, but I want to be with you Anne. Not as lovers but as-" thud… Marco's eye twitched and saw that Anne had fallen asleep her face in her food.

Ace started laughing with Thatch only for him to soon fall asleep too.

Marco smirked and put the ring on her finger and went back to eating. Anne soon woke up and looked around. "What happen?"

Marco smiled "I will tell you later tonight just enjoy your meal."

Anne smiled and went back to eating. She looked at Marco only a month left till she left to join Luffy. She was looking forward to it but same time wasn't.

Marco enjoyed the evening with Anne and walked with her back to the docks.

"Let's go walk on the beach" Anne said and dragged Marco off with her. She smiled and when she got to the beach she sat at the edge watching the waves crashing into the shore.

She lay down on the sand looking at the sky.

Marco walked over lying next to her.

(Scene Break)

Lily Potter smiled looking down, "James come here and watch."

James groaned and Sirius, Remus, Tonks, and even Fred walked over. They were looking down at Anne who was lying with Marco. They found it funny how Harry was reborn as a girl. They been sad knowing she did not remember them but knew it was better since Harry would not be enjoying his new life with all his old memories.

"I think he is going to propose to her." Lily said smiling. Another man and woman walked up it were Anne's birth parents.

Rouge smiled "I hope he ask her soon."

Roger smiled looking down at the man, "I think it will be Anne who asks him."

Everyone smiled watching the two sit together talking.

(Scene Break)

Anne smiled looking at the sky she smiled feeling the body warmth coming off of Marco.

Marco looked down at the girl who was now in his arms. Marco looked at the sky thinking of the day Ace had gotten mad at Anne and he went after her to talk to her. He wondered what would have happen if he let someone else talk to her. "Anne… I…" He looked at her losing his nerve. He never had been this scared before. What if she said no and never wanted to see him again. His heart could not take it. His first plan was to let her go so she not be tied down. But he wanted to be with the woman he loved even knowing she was about to join a different pirate crew. He looked at her knowing he wanted to be with her.

Anne smiled up at him and kissed him on the lips pulling him into a deep kiss. She broke the kiss and stared in the man's eyes. "I know you want to ask me something Marco." She said smirking.

Marco blushed and pulled her up and getting on his knee. "Anne even if you are on a different ship or on the other side of the world. I want to still get married to you. I love you Anne please Marry me."

Anne blushed bright red her freckles showing, she bit her lip.

Marco was holding his breath, though he did not know he was.

Anne smiled and leaned forward, "I would love too." And she captured his lips. She pushed him to the ground and started to kiss him.

The crew members had stayed up waiting for the love birds to get back, wanting to know what happen. It wasn't till around four in the morning did they comeback. Anne seemed to be glowing with happiness. She kept looking at her ring on her hand. Anne looked up once she got on the ship and giggled while Marco snorted at the sight they saw. Many of the crew members were fast asleep on the deck.

Ace and Thatch turned when they heard giggling. They saw Anne and Marco both looking like they had some fun. Ace jumped over the men and looked at her. "So Sis, did you say yes."

Anne nodded while blushing.

Ace smiled and looked at Marco "Hurt her, I will make you pay."

Marco nodded "I would never hurt her."

The next morning Whitebeard threw a party for his kids in celebration for their engagement. The Nurses had soon dragged Anne off the ship to go shopping. Saying they had to get the wedding ready. Since Anne wanted to get married before she left to join Luffy's crew.

Anne stood in front of a mirror wearing a white dress. The upper part was like a tight corset while the skirt part of her dress was lose and went to the floor. Anne looked at her self never thinking she would ever have this much of her covered up. She looked at her self her raven black hair was now to the middle of her back in nice waves. One of the nurses walked up putting a flower in her hair. She smiled at Anne. "You look like a princess."

Anne blushed "Thanks." She did not think this was needed but the nurses demanded them to be married properly. She sat there while the girls put her make up on. The Nurses even invited many others, to a lot of surprises Shanks showed up with his crew. And they brought wedding gifts. And booze which everyone was ok with. Ace walked in wearing a tux smiling at his sister, "Wow who knew you really are a girl."

Anne turned to glare at him. "Jerk." She said while sticking her tongue out at him.

Ace laughed and walked over and handed her something, "I know they have all these little things for girls to do. And I know that you should barrow something." He took off his candy cane bracelet smiling and slipped it on her wrist. "Mind keeping good care of it sis."

Anne looked up at him smiling, "no problem."

"My little grandkids." They both heard their grandfather and paled and turned around.

"Hi gramps." Both said the same time nervous.

To their shock there grandfather was crying he walked over holding them in his arms. "I love you both. Anne, are you going to be happy? You don't have a bounty yet, you could still be a marine."

Anne rolled her eyes "Gramps, I am fine and happy. I want to be with Marco." She said smiling.

Garp smiled and pulled out a necklace that was a simple gold chain with a blue stone. "Your grandma wore this at our wedding. I want you to wear it." He said putting it on her.

Anne turned around hugging her Grandfather.

Ace smiled and Thatch knocked on the door, "Hey guys the wedding is about to start, Anne you ready?" Anne stood up with the nurses around her smiling. "Yeah I am."

The twins watched as Gramps left to go and sit down.

Ace smiled and walked with his sister as all of the others were heading to their spots. Ace smiled as Anne lowered the veil and look at Ace.

"I feel silly."

"Well you don't look it sis. Come on let's get going." He said holding out his arm.

Pops walked up smiling "Anne, you look amazing." He said smiling down at her. He leaned in giving her a hug.

Anne looked up at him smiling "Thanks Pops."

She looked up ahead to see some of the nurses walking as the brides maids.

Anne bit her lip a little nervous, as she heard the music starting playing. When her and Ace walked out many people gasped. They believed that Boa Hancock was the most beautiful woman on all the seas. But now seemed that Anne would take her place.

Marco looked up seeing Anne walking towards him with Ace on her left and Pops on her right. She looked wow. He could not think of anything but how lucky he was. He smiled and didn't even hear the preacher Pops had gotten to hold the ceremony. At first Pops was going to do it. But decided against it, when Anne asked if Ace and Pops would walk her down. And to give her away. She had thought of her Grandfather but knew he be into to much trouble if he did. She thought he wouldn't make it and her Gramps seemed ok with it.

Lily and James looked down and smiled. They looked to Roger and Rouge who were both standing next to their children. Rouge was looking at her daughter smiling with tears in her eyes. Sirius, Remus and Tonks walked over to James and Lily watching as the preacher giving a speech. They could tell neither of the young adults paid any mind to him. They were lost in the world looking at each other.

Anne stepped up to Marco who pulled back her veil and gasped. "Anne, you look amazing." He said. Making her blush bright red. They held each other's hands smiling.

"Now Marco said he wanted to say a few words to his bride." Said the priest.

"Anne, I know you are leaving our ship. I am fine with that. No matter how far you are from me, I will love you. I will think of you, and only you. You're the girl who showed me that a pirate can have happiness, and can be in a relationship. I will always be yours my love."

Anne looked at Marco with tears going down her face. She smiled up at him, "and I will always be yours my love." She said smiling at him.

"Now Marco do you take Anne D. Portgaz to be your-"

Ace looked at his sister he smiled and saw his Gramps there crying next to Whitebeard who was crying as well. He smiled looking over all the people. He only turned around when he heard Anne say "I do."

"You may kiss the bride." The priest said.

Anne smiled when Marco leaned down kissing her. When he broke the kiss, Ace and the crew snickered since Anne reached up grabbing his face to pull him into another kiss. She smiled at him with pure joy on her face now. Then to smirk at him smirked and give him a passionate kiss making the men wolf whistle.

Lily and James smiled seeing their child happy. Albus sat now there smiling with Snape. Sirius was smiling too and drinking with Fred. Remus and Tonks were cheering.

Roger and were standing next to their daughter and son. No one could see them. Rouge smiled seeing Anne waving her hand at everyone. She walked over putting her hand on her shoulder, "Anne, have a wonderful life. Don't let anyone tell you what to do. Live your life to the fullest. I know you will."

Roger smiled and stepped forward, "My little girl, be happy. Live your life to the fullest. I love you. So does your mother. I am happy for you."

Anne stopped waving for a moment she swore she heard to people say something to her. Turning around she smiled thinking she saw her parents standing there for a moment. Then she turned thinking it was just her imagination.

(Scene Break)

Marco and Anne had enjoyed the time together while she was on the crew. Things were starting to happen Anne had gotten her bounty before she left the crew. Having sunk five Marine ships and, then with the news of who she was married to spread and that just added to her bounty.

Anne was walking on the water heading to meet her little brother. She promised Ace and Marco to meet up with them once they got to the New World. And Whitebeard told her to tell Luffy that if he wished he could join, or be allies.

(Scene Break)

Anne had left a month ago and was now walking on the frozen ocean. She smiled seeing a ship up ahead and smirked seeing it had a Straw-Hat on its flag. She took off running.

Zoro was sitting in the crow's nest. He was about to fall asleep when he noticed something. It was a girl running on water. He shrugged his shoulder like it was no big deal. Then looked again in shock. "HEY EVERYONE SOMEONE IS COMING THIS WAY!" Zoro yelled.

Usopp was looking ahead and yelled it was a girl.

When she got closer Luffy started waving "ANNE HEY ANNE!" Everyone was in shook as they heard there captain say her name. No one believed Luffy when he said to them his sister would join him. And then when he said she had planned to meet up with them. They thought after they went to the first island, but since they didn't see her. They never thought they meet up with her. But here she is and walking well running on water.

Anne jumped on the ship and looked to have parts of her covered in Ice. She then quickly looked normal. Sanji could not believe his eyes in front of him a woman stood. She was taller than Nami and very in shape and curvy. Her black hair hung to the middle of her back with slight wave. She stood wearing shorts boots and a bikini top. That was when he noticed on her right arm was a tattoo of Whitebeard's symbol and a bird on fire below it. One her other arm had Anne written then Sabo's symbol. He smiled seeing her then looked at her face seeing her green eyes and freckles. He was in heaven, he stepped forward. "You are an angel from the sea..."

Anne started to smirk, "How sweet! Hey Luffy, Gramps told me he says hi. And you need to be a marine."

Luffy paled for a moment and nodded, "too bad I am going to be the Pirate King. So Anne why did you not meet me up at the island."

Anne rubbed the back of her head, "Well I lost track of time. And then I tried to meet you up at the start of Grand Line but missed you by an hour. So I was looking for you. So who is the crew…? Oh…" Anne bowed "Hello everyone, I am Anne." She said and smiled. "Also older sister to Luffy."

The crew nodded and all started to introduce themselves to her.

Anne smiled; she did not mean to make it to Luffy's crew so late. She missed meeting up with him by a bit. Because she left a lot later than she planned because of her honeymoon with Marco. She smiled for a moment thinking of the man she loved. But because she was late she been missing him at each island. And when she went to Little Garden she was told they left five days ago and were heading to Alabasta. This was why she was now on board. Hearing about a man named Bon Clay they meet the day before.

Anne at the moment was sitting near Vivi who was smiling since they were getting close to her home. "So Anne, what is Whitebeard like?" She had heard of the man. Who hadn't heard of him? He was famous and feared.

"Pops is great. He is now my father. Truth is if it wasn't for my promise to Luffy I be on that crew and never look back. My family is now there."

Vivi looked at her "what do you mean by that. Isn't Luffy your family?"

Anne smiled, "yes and I wouldn't leave this crew. Truth is I never joined Whitebeards crew. I got the tattoo right before I left. I been planning only to get the bird but something told me to represent Pops. And I was happy too." Anne smiled.

"Well what does the bird mean?" She knew most tattoos stood for something.

Anne smiled "My love." She smiled at the girl. And then held up her left hand showing the ring.

Vivi was about to shout when Anne covered the girl's mouth. "I want Luffy to meet him when I tell him. So don't tell anyone yet."

Vivi nodded while smiling. "So what is he like?"

Anne blushed "Marco is great he is the 1st commander of the fleet. He is very kind and loving and just stole my heart." Anne stood there for a while telling Vivi about Marco while smiling.

Nami smiled walking over. "What you girls talking about?"

"About my husband." Anne said and walked off to find her brother.

Nami shook her head and saw Vivi giggling at her shocked face. And figured Anne was joking.

Anne smiled seeing that they were now docked. She jumped off and like Luffy went to go explore the city.

Anne smiled walking around she spotted Ace which took her by surprise. So she snuck up behind him wrapping her arms around him. "Hey bro."

Ace was about to throw her off when he saw who it was. "ANNE!"

Ace smiled and spun his sister around. He put her down. "So Luffy here with you."

"Nope not at all. He ran off somewhere so I have no idea where he is at the moment. But what are you doing here?" She asked and started to look around. "Pops and the others aren't in the area are they?" She said hopeful since she was missing Marco.

"Your husband is not here. And it is something I rather talk in more private. What are you doing by the way?"

"Looking for a tattoo artist. Going to get the crew symbol on my back." She smiled looking at Ace.

Ace smiled and walked off with her. They were both in a tattoo shop and she handed the man the design of the straw hat symbol she smiled and laid down on chair as Ace looked at her. She smiled and moved her hair out of the way. "So shall I meet up with you at the restaurant?"

Ace nodded, "Yeah I have to ask around seeing if anyone has seen Blackbeard. I am also going to look for Luffy. Later sis." He said leaving her.

Anne looked at the artist, "Are you sure you want to do this miss."

Anne nodded, "yep right on my back so everyone can see." She said and laid down and had her hair moved out of the way.

Ace was walking around the city and leaned in asking a woman if she knew of Blackbeard only for her to shake her head no. He smiled and pulled out Luffy's bounty, "Have you seen this man."

She shook her head no. Ace sighed and took off walking not seeing Zoro giving him a look. He looked to Nami, "we need to find Anne and Luffy and get out of here now."

Nami nodded having seen the marines earlier.

(Scene Break)

Anne later was walking to the restaurant and walked in seeing Ace eating. She walked over and started to eat with him.

"So what are you doing away from Pops ship?"

"Looking for Teach."

She looked up and though about who he was and then nodded, "so what about him." She started eating more food.

"He attacked Thatch." He said very depressed.

Anne looked at him "Is he ok?" She said worried.

"He is in a coma right now. No one knows if he will make it. He also killed three other members."

Anne dropped her fork and looked at Ace, "How is Marco doing?"

"He is fine very depressed he misses you and then this happen." Ace pulled out at letter and handed it to her.

"Marco told me to give this to you."

Anne nodded and took the letter out to read it.

_Anne_

_Hello my love, I hope you are doing well. Please be careful. Everyone here misses you. I bet Ace has told you what happen to Thatch, don't worry he is tough. And he will pull through. Pops didn't want Ace to leave and hunt for Blackbeard. Please talk to Ace and try and get him to go back to the ship. Also I am hoping I can see you again soon. I found a power I can do and appear near people in a flash of flames. Don't ask me how I don't know. Any way trying to get it so I can see you soon. Tell everyone on your ship so they don't freak out. I hope to see you again soon. And when you get back to the New World see if you can come visit._

_Love_

_Marco._

(Scene Break)

Anne smiled and went back to eating knowing she needed to try and get Ace to go back to Pops ship.

Everything happened pretty quickly after that both of the twins fell asleep while eating. And then Smoker walked in the restaurant.

Smoker had heard that Ace was in the city and knew he had to deal with him but then he saw that his twin was there also. She had been missing off the marines' info for a while. He knew she was just as dangerous if not more in some cases than her twin.

"Anne and Ace Portgaz. Members of Whitebeards crew you are wanted by the world government and arrested."

Anne smiled and looked at Ace then to him "don't think so."

Ace laughed "yeah why don't you turn around and leave. You don't want to get into a fight now do you?" Ace's hand was on fire. Anne hand was glowing red and her face Ice.

Smoker was about to attack when he was hit from behind and sent flying at Anne and Ace who both were surprised.

That moment on everything went crazy and Anne and Ace took off following Luffy and Smoker. Anne noticed Smoker about to attack Luffy and Jumped in between creating a giant wall of ice and the ground of around them became ice cold. The people in the city were surprised to see so much Ice.

Anne smirked while looking at Smoker who glared at her about to attack but she raised her hand and a shield of Ice appeared in front of her.

Smoker knew if he wanted to get Luffy, he has to give up on Anne. So he jumped down and took off after Luffy. Anne looked to see Ace was now in the middle between Luffy and Smoker. She smiled and jumped down running after her brothers.

Ace stopped Smoker's attack with a fire blast of his own.

Smoker glared at the twins, "why are you helping Straw Hat?"

Ace smirked "I have to protect my little brother."

Anne smiled "and I can't let you get to my Captain." She said smirking.

Smoker looked at the two knowing this was not good. Monkey D Luffy was not only younger brother to Ace and Anne. It meant he was brother to the blue gentlemen Sabo. Anne had joined Luffy's crew. Meaning his crew was a lot more dangerous than it was before. Because now he had ties with Whitebeard.

"Anne, go join Luffy." Anne nodded and took off running.

Anne had made it back to the crew who seemed to be waiting.

"Where are those two?" Nami asked annoyed.

Anne had just jumped on the ship.

"Hey guys how are you all doing?" She said smiling and went to walk into the kitchen.

"Where is your brother?" Nami asked annoyed.

Anne pointed to the docks and they saw Luffy reaching towards the ship.

Nami turned to Luffy "Was that really your brother?"

"Yep."

"So why is he here?" Zoro asked.

"Him, and Anne and Sabo left 3 years before us."

Sanji looked at him "Surprised seeing him here." He thought though with Anne finding them maybe not so much.

"Me too. Though he never had a devil fruit beforehand. And I could never beat him in a fight."

"You couldn't beat any of us in a fight Luffy." Anne yelled at him.

"Well I could beat him now."

At that moment Ace jumped on the ship kicking Luffy in the back of the head and landing on him. Luffy glared at his brother. "Get off." Ace smirked getting off his brother.

"So what are you doing here Ace?" Luffy asked.

Anne was standing at the door.

"You didn't get my message Luffy. Didn't you go to Drum…? Oh well. Anyway I came to give you a message join Whitebeard's crew. With your friends of course. Pops said he be happy to have Anne and all of you part of his crew. And Marco would like to have his wife back on the ship."

Everyone gasped. "WHAT WIFE?" Sanji turned to Anne to see her smiling.

"Ace, Marco knew it be hard when we got married. He can come visit me when ever." She said playing with her ring on her hand.

Luffy looked at his sister "Wait your married?"

Anne nodded smiling. "Yep."

Luffy nodded and looked at Ace, "No way am I joining."

Ace Laughed, "thought I ask."

Usopp looked at him "are you really part of Whitebeard's crew."

"Yeah I am. Anne even sailed with us. Which is where she met Marco. He is the 1st division commander."

Anne and everyone went into the kitchen to talk and sit down. When Luffy sat down, he made sure he was next to Anne and gave her a hug. She didn't know was Luffy been slightly worried she want to leave. And even more now that he knew she was married. But when he saw the tattoo on her back he was no longer worried.

(Scene Break)

Later that evening Anne was outside with Ace talking with him. "You should go back to Pops Ace."

Ace looked at her "I can' he killed some of my friends, and he hurt Thatch."

Anne looked at him, "Ace! Pops doesn't want you chase after him why go?"

She looked at the sky, "I know you want to go after him. I do too. I trusted the guy and can't believe he did that." Her hands were ice. "I want to kill him for hurting my friend."

Ace looked at her surprised how much she was effected by it. But Thatch was her best friend. Marco was the man she loved, but Thatch was the person she hung out with when she was not with Ace or Marco.

She looked at Ace, "Go back to Pops Ace. Please I want you safe. Something bugs Pops then listen to him. If you're hunting down Blackbeard how are you going to make Pops the Pirate King." She asked smiling at him. Knowing how mess with her brother.

Ace looked at her, "I have one last lead. So if I don't find him now I will go back. But only after hanging out with my younger siblings for a bit."

Anne smiled at her brother.

(Scene Break)

Marco was reading a paper only to be surprised to see that Crocodile was taken down and arrested. He walked up Pops and smiled "hey Pops I was wondering if it be ok to go Visit Anne."

Edward looked down at Marco who was smiling at him. "Sure thing Marco be back tomorrow night."

Marco nodded and turned into his phoenix form and vanished in a flash of fire.

Anne was asleep in her bed with Bandages wrapped around her body. She had been the first to take on Crocodile and held him off very well. But he had used a bit of Haki to hurt her. Only for Luffy to appear next to her and told her to help the others. Why doing so she ran into Miss. Mother's day.

She had no problem beating her. But the hit Crocodile Anne had given her had opened up worse. So Ace had went and found Chopper who was about to fall asleep with the others. "Chopper wake up. You need to help Anne."

At this statement others looked to Anne worried. To see when she was laid down her stomach was cut open. "She got hit by Crocodile. And it got worse when she fought Miss. Mother's Day."

Chopper nodded and had taken care of her.

Marco felt a blade to his throat. "I don't know who you are. But step away from our 1st mate. I will not let you harm Anne."

Marco smiled, "Don't worry I never harm her."

"Then who are you."

"Names Marco I am her husband."

Zoro was surprised at this. He thought she would have a man who well. Not so goofy looking in his mind. He put his sword away. "Ace is asleep in the bed next to her."

Marco looked to Zoro "What happen to her?"

"We were fighting Crocodile and something about a Haki attack on her.

Marco looked pissed "Where is he?"

"Marines took him away."

Unknown to the Straw Hats was Crocodile had been trying to kill her, to get at Whitebeard. It was known to the Whitebeard pirates how that man hated them. Marco stayed with Anne for the rest of the morning. Throughout the day he had gotten to meet the other crew members. Anne woke up around dinner time yawning. That was when she felt something on her lap. Looking she saw a messy mop of blond hair she would know anywhere. She smiled and looked at Marco poking him in the face.

Marco groaned waking up to see Anne smiling at him "Hello love." She said to him kissing him on the lips.

Marco smiled at her, "I am happy to see that you are ok."

She smiled at him "Would I be any other way love." She smiled and kissed him.

Nami walked into the room where Anne was being held to let Marco know dinner was ready. She did not expect to see this.

Marco smiled looking down at his wife having her hands pinned above her head with one of his hand. His other hand was under the top the doctor put her in while he was kissing her on the next.

Anne was squirming trying to free her hands as she kept looking at Marco. "God Damn it Marco let me kiss you." She said trying to get free.

Marco smirked. "Sorry love not happening yet. I get you just to me. And then we can get dinner if you want."

At the word dinner her stomach growled. Anne glared at her husband and that moment she was lose while Marco chuckled and flipped him over and quickly pinned him. She smirked and leaned in kissing him.

Nami started to blush. "Umm Anne, Marco."

The married couple looked up with their clothes about to be gone.

"Dinner is ready and Luffy is up."

Anne smiled "I will see you there soon Nami." Anne said smiling and kissed Marco on the lips and jumped off the bed grabbing her clothes she quickly got dressed.

Marco laughed and went with her to dinner. "So how did you get Ace to be ok with heading back with me?"

"I'm his sister and twin for that matter of course I can get him to go back."

Marco smiled and knew this day was going by too fast.

Marco was looking off at the sea the next day he had enjoyed his trip and getting to know the Anne's new crew. He had listen to her tail of meeting up with them as they been leaving Drum island. So she had been lucky to find them. Anne had enjoyed their trip getting to know everyone. She told Marco how she laughed finding out how her brother was going to go up against a warlord. She thought things would be easy and fun like when Ace and her started sailing the Grand Line. But it is a lot different.

Edward looked at his son, "Marco, are you ok?"

Marco looked to pops. "I worry about her Pops. I just have a very bad feeling something is going to happen to her."

Edward looked to Marco. "Son, don't worry Anne is strong and can handle the 1st part of the Grand Line with ease. Ace can to they don't need back up. And she has a crew she is with. They will be fine. And thanks for bringing back Ace."

Marco smiled "Anne got him to come back."

Unknown to Marco since Ace came back Anne and Luffy were in big danger.

A month later Marco looked at the paper reading how the Straw Hat crew stood up to the world government. Marco looked at Anne's new bounty seeing she was now 450,000,000. While her brothers was only 300,000,000. He started to laugh at the fact the 1st mate had a higher bounty than the captain.

He didn't know was this would lead to someone following them.

(Scene Break)

A few weeks later the Crew was all running again

(Scene Break)

Anne looked to see that the admiral was about to stomp on Zoro's head killing him. Everything Usopp and Brook tried to do did nothing. She ran over and swiped her hand sending a dark red light at the man. Who smiled thinking it would past through him? But it didn't and hit him in the chest blasting him away from Zoro. Anne turned to Usopp. "Usopp get Zoro and run now." Anne said walking forward. Her eyes were dark as she glared at the man before her who was now standing up.

"Oww that hurt." He looked at Anne and smiled and appeared before her.

She blocked his kick with her arms and sent a kick at him. "Anne you are wanted by the marines and we will bring you in."

"Not happening ass hole. And I won't let you lay a hand on my friends. LUFFY RUN NOW!" she yelled and listened to her brother give orders to the crew to run for it.

Anne turned and blocked an attack he sent at her having a shield appear in front of her. Memories were starting to appear in her head of her friends. Then of others she loved and care for she did not know dying in front of her.

Anne glared at the man before her, "You will not lay a hand on my brother or crew."

Anne fought as hard as she could not willing to die. She also fought to give her crew time to go away. Because of her fight she had frozen a portion of the island. Anne looked around not knowing Kuma has sent her crew flying away. Seeing no Marine in sight she started to walk away tried. That was when she heard his laugh behind her. "Teach." She went to turn but saw black.

Teach smiled at the girl before him out cold. "Good thing you wore yourself out fighting the admiral."

Marco was sleeping in well he thought he was when he heard banging at his door. "What is it?" Waking up he walked to the door to see Thatch who woken up a week ago. "Thatch it is my day off what do you want?"

"It is Anne!"

Marco paled, "What about her?"

"The Teach caught her and turned her in. The marines are planning on executing her."

Marco fell to the floor he looked up "I have to save her." He took off running ready to tell Pops he was going to her.

Edward looked to Marco "No Marco we will save her. I will not let my daughter die. We save her before they can execute her."

"Pops Marco can get him and me into impel down and leave before any of the wiser. Please let us go."

"I can't what if you get captured. No I will save her. Everyone send messages to our allies. Ace, go get Shanks. I bet Anne's crew will show up meaning your brother and Shanks will want to help." Ace went to leave but Marco grabbed him. "I will take you. And vanish in a burst of flames."

(Scene Break)

Anne sat on the scaffold. She had not seen this coming. She had meet Boa Hancock who she could tell the way she said Luffy liked her brother. Her brother had fought to save her. Garp came to say good-bye. Only to sit will her in her last moments. "Gramps when I die make sure Luffy and Ace get to safety please." Anne said turning to her grandfather. "I don't want Luffy to die because I was too weak to keep myself safe."

"Anne, you are not weak. And I will do what I can." Garp said.

Anne gave her Grandfather a huge smile. "Also tell Marco I love him." After she said this she had a serious face and looked off at the ocean. Her life was close to the end. She started to remember things from a different life. She laughed to make Sengoku wonder about her. 'So I get a second chance to die young again. Well it was a blast.' She thought.

(Scene Break)

Anne was running as fast as she could with Ace and Luffy. She looked to Luffy and Ace, "I am going to help Marco and get him out of the sea stone cuffs." She could not believe her brothers were able to save her. She had felt so much pain seeing Marco trying to reach her.

Ace and Luffy nodded to her smiling, "Be careful Anne."

Anne smiled at them and saw a group of Marines up ahead "deep freeze." She said and froze all the marines solid. She started running turning into Ice and formed Ice in front of her making it so she could ice skate. She had to fight off a few marines who decided to attack her. But she soon got to him; Marco was kicking a marine in the face when she landed next to him.

"MARCO!" She yelled and landed in his arms kissing him.

Marco smiled with his eyes watery he ran his fingers through her hair. "Anne my love."

Anne smiled and waved her hand over the sea stone cuff having it fall to the ground unlocked.

She started to fight with Marco only for them to hear Pops yell for them to leave. Anne looked at the man she thought of as a father. "Pops." Marco and the others started to run but her and Ace stood there looking at the man they thought of as a dad. She saw two groups of Marines about to attack him from behind. Both of the twins sent blast at the marines to get them away from their father.

"Anne, Ace."

"Yes Pops," they said.

"Was I good a good father?" Anne started to cry. "Dad, you were the best."

Ace nodded "the best Pops."

Whitebeard smiled, "My treasure was having a family and seeing everyone happy. Now both of you get out of here."

Anne nodded and looked back. "Pops make sure you follow us."

She took off running and was soon next to Marco who was holding her hands.

Across the world people were watching everything. Since the start of the execution, Buggy was able to keep the camera going. They watched a woman on the platform. Found out that her birth father was Gol D Rogers. Then she saw her twin and younger brother fighting their way to save the life of his sister. It showed he did not care about his life as he fought forward. Then they saw a man many feared fighting to save his wife. They watched as Whitebeard fought to keep his family alive. The thing was even though pirates were evil they keep feeling that marines were cruel. They watched as one of the admirals was mocking Whitebeard as they were running away from the Marines. Only to get Ace to stop and turn about to fight the Marine.

Marco turned and saw Ace about to fight the Marine, "ACE GET OUT OF THERE!" He yelled.

Anne turned to see Ace on the ground about to be attacked. She took off running to hear Marco yelling at her to stop. She didn't care she had to get there. She could not let her brothers die. She saw him turn his attack on Luffy and Ace moving in the way.

Ace stood ready for the attack when he heard a loud crack. And then felt a splash of blood on his back. Looking back he saw his sister standing there with Akainu's fist through her chest. She was facing Akainu while smirking at him.

Luffy and Ace both fell to the ground in shook. "ANNE!"

Many of the Whitebeard Pirates turned and looked on in shook. They saw Anne standing in way to protect her brothers. Everyone had images of her with them on the ship. Her dancing with Marco and playing pranks with Thatch, her sitting with Pops as he told her stories of his early life. They all had tears forming in their eyes as they remembered the day of hers and Marco's wedding. She danced with everyone that night. They had so much fun, she was their sister. They all picked up there weapons and started running towards the Marines and towards Akainu who still had his arm in her chest.

(Scene Break)

Anne coughed up blood. And looked at Akainu. He looked at her with shock as she started freezing his arm. She grabbed his arm and held him tight that he could not pull his arm out of her chest. Her smirk turned into a smile as she looked at the man who was going to kill her brothers. "Akainu…." She said while he tried to pull his arm out which she was now freezing slowly, "YOU WILL NOT…" she coughed up blood and glared at the man before her. "HURT MY BROTHERS! OR MY FAMILY!" She glared at him with hatred. In her head she heard a voice telling her '_you have to want to cause them pain. You have to mean it.'_ She knew she wanted to cause him pain and have him dead. She waved her hand and a red light hit the man who let out screams as he fell to the ground. Anne stumbled forward and froze his left arm solid them stomped down on it. Akainu grabbed his shoulder in pain as it started bleeding. He looked up and saw another red light, and pain filled his body. Many people stopped when they heard the admiral's screams echo the battlefield.

Ace watched his sister in shock he didn't know she could do that. Let alone ever see her face filled with such hatred.

Marco was in shock he had Anne right next to him then the next moment she was gone. He scanned the battlefield to see her and his heart dropped he saw her in front of Ace and Luffy. The thing that broke his heart was the hand sticking out of her chest. He jumped in the air flying towards her as fast as he could.

The entire battlefield stopped and watched the woman tear the man in front of her apart. It seemed some unknown force was guiding her. As her hair was whipping around her face. "YOU WILL NEVER HURT MY FAMILY!" images of people she loved and didn't know who they were dying from her past life and present in front of her face.

She froze his legs and smirked and stumbled forward and a lime green light was in her hand. Anne looked at him stumbling forward "I will not give you the chance to hurt anyone else." All she knew is she wanted was him dead. Not able to hurt her brothers. She threw the spell at the man who now was moving out of the way. Anne fell to the ground only to be caught by Ace. He watched the light hit the man's foot and watched him fall to the ground not moving.

Anne now was looking up at Ace and Luffy. "I'm…" She started coughing up lots of blood. "Sorry Luffy, you couldn't save me… And you tried so hard…" She looked around then her eyes rested on Ace. "Ace, take care of Luffy for me." She coughed up a bunch of blood.

"SOMEONE GET A DOCTOR HERE NOW!" Ace screamed and saw someone running forward and saw him shaking his head no.

Ace and Luffy both started crying, Anne wiped her brothers tears away. "Ace, tell … tell Marco I am sorry… I love him…. and wish I could live with him."

Ace shook his head "Anne, he is almost here tell him yourself. You will make it and be ok."

With a flash of fire Marco was next to him in his bird form crying over Anne. He turned back having not seen all the tears that fallen on her. He took the woman he loved, his other half into his arms. "Anne, don't leave me please."

Anne looked at him smiling coughed up some blood. "I am sorry love. Save Pops don't let him die here."

Marco shook his head. And leaned in kissing her as tears fell down his face.

Luffy was shaking and on the ground. While Ace stood there next to Luffy not able to believe his sister, his twin, was now dying. And she was right in front of him and there was nothing he could do to save her life.

Ace heard his brother's scream out in pain as he watched Anne's eyes close. Ace fell to his knees and soon his scream of pain joined his brother over the loss of their sister. All the people across the world watching were touched by the pain these boys felt at the loss of their sister.

Marco laid his head on her chest crying for her. Only to feel a heartbeat, looking at her he saw the wounds were healed. He smiled and started to laugh. "Ace get her to the ship she is ok." He said and a memory of Anne saying, 'tears that heal.'

Ace looked to see that her wounds were healed. He grabbed picked her up only to see Jimbei pick up Luffy's body since he was in shock.

Garp watched as they carried his Granddaughter's body off. He started walking forward when he saw the other two Admirals trying to get in the way. He walked forward and slammed both their heads into the ground.

Everyone had gotten back to Whitebeard's ship and was watching the fighting in front of them. Law had appeared and had taken Luffy into the ship to work on him while the doctors looked over Anne. Marco looked to his wife holding her hand.

Anne opened her eyes not knowing that Blackbeard and his men were firing their guns upon Pops at that moment. She looked at the Battle field "Marco, get Pops now."

He looked at her "Anne, Pops is dying I can't…"

"My love shed your tears over his body." She said smiling at him. Marco turned into his phoenix form and vanished in a flash of fire.

He appeared right behind Pops as he announced to the world "One Piece it exists!" He was then grabbed by Marco who landed on his shoulder and disappeared in a burst of flames. He landed pops on the ground and cried over his body. Tears fell down freely onto his wounds.

The other member watched as his wounds started to heal. The doctors ran over putting a breathing mask on his face.

Anne was taken under the deck and looked up seeing her brother Ace. "Ace what happen?"

He looked at her still not able to believe she killed the admiral with the green light. And then she lived that surprised him even more. "Marco brought you and Pops back to us. Shanks had showed up. He had been held up getting to the war. But stopped it. The marines thought you and Pops are dead so they let us go. Not wanting to start a fight with red haired Shanks. And I think you killing the Admiral the way to did really scared them."

Anne smirked, "Yeah but I don't plan on doing that again. If just felt... Wrong... Where is Marco?" She asked starting to sit up worried over her husband.

"He is asleep." Ace pointed to a chair were the man slept.

Anne smiled later once she was clear spent some alone time with Marco. Then meet up with Luffy the next day. Who was a lot better since Marco had cried over Luffy the day after the war to help his healing? Luffy had decided that the crew needed to get stronger they weren't ready. He had been given an offer to be trained by the dark king.

"Anne two years from now we meet back at Sunny. Deal"

Anne smiled "Deal Luffy. Have fun training. I will be here training to be stronger for the crew as well."

Luffy smiled standing on the Moby Dick with Ace, Marco, Sabo, and Anne. He did not think his family would get bigger.

Sabo had come and checked up on them. None of the siblings were mad at him since he was too far to get there in time even though he tried. They all looked at one and another. "Well this is where we split." Sabo said smiling jumping back on his ship. And then Luffy jumped onto Boa's ship to take him to the island.

"Oohhh Boa take good care of my little brother. And Luffy be nice to her." Anne yelled back at the ship smiling.

Ace laughed looking at Luffy leaving he waved to his brothers. Turning he saw Marco put a hand around Anne. "Come on Anne you need some rest."

A/N: Alright I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review and tell me what you think. If there is anyone else you would like to see Anne with let me know and I will try to do it.

And a thanks to TheBlackSeaReaper for beta reading this.

And also looking for another beta reader to double check over my stories.

Don't forget to Review down below. Because if I get a good amount and if people like it I will do more.. And tell me who you want to see her with next.

Thanks.


End file.
